


Сомнения

by Ksobaka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: - Я тебе не доверяю, - честно, без каких-либо интонаций произносит Рен и теряет сознание, мешком падая на пол.Хакс не может сдержать нервного смеха. Руки у него заметно дрожат.





	Сомнения

**Author's Note:**

> Основная часть текста была написана после событий седьмого эпизода с надеждой на то, что Кайло Рен и его карьера ситха пойдут в гору, а генерал Хакс ему в этом поможет. Главный кинк автора - янтарные глаза, ну вы поняли.

Они начинают разговаривать на третий день после официального знакомства.  
Конечно, генерал знает, кто такой Кайло Рен; он слышал про рыцарей Рен и их предводителя, но не видит ни одной причины, по которой он должен с ними считаться.  
Кайло знает, кто такой генерал Хакс, он даже впечатлен его военными успехами и идеальной организационной работе на военной базе, однако не считает это поводом отчитываться перед ним за свои действия.  
Они начинают ненавидеть друг друга, едва рассмотрев. 

У генерала Хакса военная выправка, выгнутая дугой спина и узкие плечи. Кайло рассматривает его внимательно: это первый раз, когда есть возможность это сделать, не прерываясь на очередной бессмысленный спор. Хакс, кажется, чувствует на себе его взгляд, он оборачивается и смотрит с привычным недовольством.  
Кайло может услышать его мысли, не напрягаясь особо, они лежат практически на поверхности, и непонятно - специально они так разложены или же Хакс просто не верит в "сказки про Силу", самонадеянно. Впрочем, второй вариант Рену даже на руку. Будет чем удивить.  
Когда Хакс подходит почти вплотную и открывает рот, чтобы в следующую секунду выдать отчет о недавней операции, Кайло приходится сделать глубокий вдох. Ударная волна эмоций словно врезается в него как движущаяся стена, чуть ли не сбивает с ног, и вот теперь Рен уверен, что генерал делает это намеренно. Ему наверняка известно о чувствительности Силы, он, черт побери, издевается над ним.  
Он все еще докладывает, едва сдерживая ухмылку, и Кайло с трудом поднимает голову. На него волной обрушивается осознание того, что Хакса хочется трахать до сорванного голоса, но нельзя, по крайней мере, сейчас. Кайло сжимает пальцы в кулаки и стискивает зубы, смотрит, не моргая. Генерал стоит напротив, продолжает что-то говорить, и его слегка сиплый голос звучит в висках как удары молота. Еще хочется сжать ему горло, ударить головой о стену, чтобы тот перестал так громко думать. Он сбивает с мыслей, он хочет свести Кайло Рена с ума, черт возьми.  
\- Если захочу, то скажу вам, что делать. Потому что имею на это право. - Хакс делает один осторожный шаг вперед, подходя еще ближе.  
Он его не боится, нет, скорее, относится как к дикому животному, которое посадили на цепь. Которое не может причинить вред, но все равно нужно быть аккуратным.  
\- Пока вы на моем корабле, вы в моем распоряжении.  
Кайло старается не подавать виду, как ему нравится эта фраза из уст генерала. Он молча разворачивается и уходит прочь. 

На экране Кайло Рен темной высокой фигурой мечется как тень, отбирая жизни своим шипящим красным мечом. Солдаты падают на землю в те секунду, что Рен их задевает оружием, не успевают даже вскинуть бластеры. Хакс находит это зрелище завораживающим. Он хотел бы управлять этим сгустком энергии, которому по ошибке дали имя и человеческий облик; он хочет отдавать прямые приказы, хочет, чтобы Кайло Рен слушался только его одного.  
Генерал смотрит на то, как цепной пес Ордена, сам не знающий о том, каким званием его мысленно удостоили, вырезает в одиночку целый полк Сопротивления, и думает лишь о том, удобно ли Рену сражаться в таких одеждах. Бесконечные мантии, тяжелые и длинные; хотелось бы Хаксу их снять с него.  
После боя генерал приходит в покои Рена и молча, не встречая возражений, помогает ему стащить порванный костюм. Он не пытается скрыть улыбку, когда медленно дергает за края обожженной ткани, и та отходит с характерным звуком, тянет за собой кусочки кожи, обнажает пузырящуюся плоть и алое подкожное мясо. Рен морщится от боли и прикусывает нижнюю губу, шипит сквозь сжатые губы. Обычное дело, но Хакса заводит. Он знает, что Кайло читает его мысли, он чувствует проникновение в собственный разум. Он ему позволяет. Он специально думает так громко.  
Кайло целует его первый, поначалу легко касаясь губами шеи. Хакс, не раздумывая, запускает руку в его влажные спутанные волосы, привлекая ближе, и Рен воспринимает это как разрешение - кусает, тянет кожу зубами, а вторую руку кладет на бедро генерала.  
Они трахаются на полу, не снимая полностью одежду; Кайло свирепый и голодный, облизывает и царапает, и Хакс чувствует себя поразительно хорошо, когда его больно прижимают лицом к холодному полу. Мысли Рена перетекают ему в голову как густой мед, обволакивают сознание, и мысли двух человек переплетаются. Странное чувство, почти приятное.  
Хакс слышит набатом слово "сильнее", произнесенное почему-то голосом Рена, хотя уверен, что только что сказал это сам. Рен ухмыляется ему в рот и смыкает пальцы на его шее.  
Генерал не может не улыбнуться в ответ: это первый его прямой приказ, который исполнил Кайло Рен.

***  
Черта с два, думает Хакс, когда Сноук отдает приказ доставить Кайло Рена в укрытие. Черта с два. Он фантазирует о том, как хотел бы найти его лежащим в снегу, в луже собственной крови, и смотреть хладнокровно на то, как Рен будет захлебываться и мучительно испускать дух. Хотя он как никто другой понимает, что лишь идиот способен упустить столь опасного и полезного дикого зверя.  
Генерал раздраженно смотрит на экран своего комлинка и видит мигающую красную точку: судя по карте, Кайло где-то недалеко. Хакс раздает указания своему отряду штурмовиков и неспешно идет следом, когда те обгоняют его и устремляются вглубь леса.  
Рен действительно лежит в снегу с распростертыми руками, на черной одежде не сразу можно заметить куски обожженной ткани там, где его ранили шипящим бластером. Однако умирающим он не выглядит, к сожалению или к счастью. Хакс сдерживается и не издает ни звука, только коротко кивает штурмовикам.  
Когда тяжелого, озлобленного проигрышем Кайло тащат на борт корабля, Хакс понимает, что события идут слегка не по плану. Благо, Рен позволяет подчиненным генерала себя вести, ни о чем не спрашивает, и Хакс списывает это на шок от полученных ран. Хорошо, если так.  
Корабль с тихим гулом взмывает ввысь. Два штурмовика доводят усталого, но крайне раздраженного Кайло до широкой кушетки в медицинском отсеке и после приказа генерала удаляются. Двери плавно закрываются за ними, и Хакс становится напротив Рена, опершись о стену и сложив руки на груди. Китель то и дело сползает с плеч, хочется его поправить, но генерал не шевелится. Взгляд Кайло, устремленный на Хакса, только подтверждает догадку: он в ясном уме и соображает, что к чему. Они молчат с минуту, пока Рен не открывает рот и не произносит каркающим хриплым голосом:  
\- Куда мы летим?  
Хакс фыркает. Он, конечно, рассматривал тот вариант развития событий, где Рен приходит в себя по пути к кораблю, который не принадлежит Первому Ордену, начинает задавать вопросы, после чего окончательно сходит с ума и рубит штурмовиков и Хакса вместе с ними. Или же отряд генерала кончает со слетевшим с катушки Кайло Реном еще раньше – в конце концов, ослабленным или раненым тому полагается быть в любом из вариантов.  
Больше Хакс надеялся, конечно, на тот вариант, где он находит Рена в снегах без сознания. Это решило бы много проблем. Никаких вопросов, никаких возражений. Однако то, что Рен ведет себя сейчас столь спокойно и за последние десять минут ничего не разрушил и никого не убил, слегка сбивает с мыслей.  
\- Туда, где мы возродим Империю, - честно и просто говорит Хакс, не видя особой надобности во лжи сейчас. Он не встречает от Рена никакой ответной реакции.  
Они снова молчат, и на этот раз Хакс чувствует острое раздражение, накатывающее волной. Он подходит к Рену ближе, бесцеремонно запускает руку в волосы на затылке и тянет, разглядывая уродливый, кровоточащий шрам, разделяющий лицо на две неровные половины. Стоит некоторых усилий заставить себя прикоснуться губами к губам, сухим, холодным, с застывшими на них каплями крови. Воздух в помещении спустя секунду словно наполняется горячим паром, становится трудно дышать, и Хакс отстраняется, делая глубокий вдох. Кайло дышит ртом, смотрит снизу вверх, и взгляд его слегка прищуренных глаз, обескураженный и почти покорный, лишает дара речи. Хакс чувствует, как низ живота простреливает неприятным спазмом, и он целует снова, лишь бы это ощущение если не ушло, то хотя бы сменилось привычным, ровным возбуждением.  
Кайло не поднимает рук, не пытается прервать Хакса или наоборот – он не реагирует вообще никак, разве что покорно открывает рот и издает короткие хриплые звуки, когда Хакс больно тянет его за волосы. Генерал придерживает Рена за подбородок двумя пальцами, чувствуя, как его раздражает ощущение соприкосновения кожи и перчаток. Но он знает, что снимать их сейчас нельзя: этот жест можно истолковать как что-то выходящее за границы, что-то чересчур интимное. Поэтому Хакс заставляет Рена подняться на ноги.  
У Кайло не получается сделать этого сразу, резко и быстро как обычно. Нет ловкости в движениях, осталась только жалкая неуклюжесть. Хакс чувствует стыд Кайло за собственную физическую скованность и старается думать о том, что в этом виновата Сила, которую тот сейчас контролирует с большим трудом. Хакс чувствует, как она шипит, струясь по телу Рена, сосредотачиваясь в кончиках пальцев; он видит, как темнеют белки глаз Рена и как тот отчаянно пытается вновь взять под контроль эти процессы.  
Хакс методично стягивает с Кайло одежду, обнажая тело по пояс. На боку зияет рана, еще совсем свежая, обрамленная багровыми бороздами. Рен тяжело дышит, смотрит на генерала то ли с ненавистью (к себе, конечно), то ли с презрением, и это идеально. Хакс смотрит ему в глаза и старается очень громко подумать о том, как ему хочется трахнуть Рена прямо здесь. Только лишь своими пальцами, чтобы тот чувствовал шероховатый материал перчаток, чтобы орал от боли и удовольствия, а потом корчился на полу, прижимая к ране руку, не давая самому себе истечь кровью. Он был бы не против, если Кайло просил бы Хакса, кричал и хватал за руки, как он обычно делает, когда действительно хочет.  
Все заканчивается, даже не начавшись: Хакс не успевает закончить мысль, как оказывается приподнят над землей. Отвратительное ощущение, одно из самых неприятных, которые ему приходилось испытывать с Кайло Реном; тотальная потеря контроля, ужасающие темные глаза напротив и абсолютная невозможность что-либо предпринять. Хакс не чувствует своих конечностей, зато чувствует Силу, которая болезненными толчками отдается на каждом сантиметре его тела, бежит как кровь под кожей, мягко щекочет сознание оголенными нитями.  
Глаза у Рена окончательно темнеют, словно кто-то окрасил их в другой оттенок: смешал белый цвет с цветом свежей крови. Он сжимает ладонь на горле Хакса сильнее, и генерал успевает подумать о том, что вполне возможно, из глазниц Кайло действительно вот-вот польется кровь.  
Кайло безо всякого интереса проводит второй рукой по телу Хакса, чуть ослабляет хватку и обхватывает его за пояс. От него веет силой разного рода, физической в том числе. Кайло стоит прямо, выгнув спину, словно позабыв про свои раны. Держит Хакса за одежду, не давая отстраниться, и стоит так близко, что нельзя сделать ни шагу, чтобы оказаться еще ближе. Хакс тяжело дышит, чувствуя, как от страха у него дрожат руки.  
Он большой темный зверь, настоящий монстр, напоминает себе Хакс, когда Кайло ухмыляется.  
Ты должен использовать его в своих целях, думает Хакс, когда Кайло мокро, крепко целует его в губы, больно сжимая руки на талии.  
Он просто оружие в твоих руках, лихорадочно выдыхает Хакс, когда Рен прижимает его к стене и грубо раздвигает ногой колени.  
Это длится чертову вечность, пока Кайло методично вылизывает его шею, держит руками, не позволяя уйти. Хакс прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать.  
Кайло пропускает через него Силу, будто фильтруя ее. Когда он поднимает глаза на Хакса, то его глаза снова такие же, как и прежде.  
\- Я тебе не доверяю, - честно, без каких-либо интонаций произносит Рен и теряет сознание, мешком падая на пол.  
Хакс не может сдержать нервного смеха. Руки у него заметно дрожат.

***  
Доктор говорит: период восстановления будет длиться от тридцати суток.  
Хакс раздраженно фыркает, когда Кайло Рен открывает глаза на шестой день.  
Доктор говорит, что ему нельзя сильно нагружать себя физическими упражнениями.  
На восьмой день Рен покидает больничную палату и машет своим мечом в тренировочном кампусе несколько часов без передышки.  
Хакс искренне надеется, что из-за этого все раны Кайло Рена откроются, и благодаря этому тот сляжет, обеспечив хотя бы несколько спокойных дней новой военной базе.

Сноук их разыскивает, это несомненно, и Хакс без чужой помощи осознает, какой это риск: притащить на секретную базу Кайло Рена, его ученика, с которым он, судя по всему, может связаться с помощью Силы и выведать координаты.  
Кайло не устает удивлять: он не приходит к Хаксу с вопросами в первый день после пробуждения, не приходит и на второй, на третий. Все свободное время Рен проводит в тренировочном корпусе, и эта его слепая, безмолвная покорность и смирение раздражают сильнее, чем могла бы раздражать разрушенная техника.  
Кабинет Хакса и тренировочный зал разделяют два этажа и длинный коридор. Генерал идет неспешно, натягивает по пути перчатки и бездумно трогает свои губы. Воспоминания о плещущейся в теле Силе еще свежи, и Хакс не может с уверенностью сказать, что не хочет пережить те минуты вновь.  
В огромном зале никого нет, кроме Рена. Тот, упрямо поджав губы, поднимает и с размаху опускает лайтсайбер, разрубая мишень в виде человека пополам. Его движения не лишены былой резкости, но не так изящны: Рен еще восстанавливается, это должно быть очевидно и для него самого; Кайло же делает вид, что не на него вовсе ушло несколько километров, кажется, медицинских бинтов.  
\- Старкиллер уничтожен, - безразлично говорит Хакс, когда Рен останавливается на несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться. Добавляет: - Ты невыносим.  
Когда Кайло поворачивается к нему, то генерал первым делом замечает две вещи: красное расползающееся пятно на перевязанном тугими бинтами боку и глубокий шрам, расчерчивающий лицо на две половины. Хакс подходит ближе, и Рен падает на одно колено, прижимая ладонь к открывшейся ране. Смотрит на Хакса снизу вверх, перехватывая его мысли о комичности ситуации.  
\- Еще более отвратительный, чем когда ты был не в себе, - сухо замечает Хакс, поддевая двумя пальцами подбородок Кайло. – Там, в мед. отсеке.  
Не совсем ясно, о чем речь – о самом Кайло или о его шраме, но Хакс не поясняет, и Рен не переспрашивает. Это не так важно, потому что у генерала скручивает внутренности, когда он всматривается в это перекошенное гневом лицо. Когда, наконец, осознает, что перед ним на коленях глава Рыцарей Рен, который в лучшие свои времена желал видеть Хакса на коленях, и никогда не опускался сам.  
Рен дергает головой, но оставляет реплику без ответа. Желание разгорается как костер, быстро и сильно, словно и не было битвы, не было смертей и недели комы. Оно одно на двоих – Хакс чувствует его и уверен, что Рен тоже.  
Шипящая, опасная тишина, как предвестник бури, повисает в огромно тренировочном зале. Кайло подходит к скамейке и осторожно кладет свой выключенный меч, бросает на Хакса красноречивый взгляд. Требуется секундная заминка в качестве проверки, не решится ли кто-то из них сбежать? Хакс подходит ближе и покорно опускается на колени.  
Все случается слишком быстро, они переплетаются друг в друга сознаниями, как будто их двоих по отдельности никогда и не существовало. В какой-то момент Кайло переворачивает Хакса, опрокидывая его на спину, прикладывая головой о пол.  
Кажется, это становится традицией.  
Кайло толкает ему пальцы в рот, бесцеремонно и грубо, и Хакса это почему-то задевает. В какую-то долю секунды он хочет скинуть Рена с себя, подмять и как следует повозить лицом о пол, вцепившись в спутанные волосы. Этот порыв исчезает, словно и не было никогда, когда Рен начинает на удивление медленно трахать его пальцами. Однако Хакс уверен, что будет помнить это желание увидеть Рена подчиненным ему, что оно не раз возникнет в его голове. Что он рано или поздно попробует воплотить его в жизнь.  
Больно, невыносимо противно; Хакс сжимает зубы и терпит. Кайло нависает над ним огромным черным зверем, он везде, его руки трогают, сжимают так, будто нигде от Рена не укрыться, не вырваться из его лап. Он начинает двигать бедрами, не спрашивая ни о чем, не размениваясь на ненужные фразы. Генерал обхватывает его руками за талию, позволяя вести, и чувствует, как их разумы медленно сплавляются в одно большое месиво из нервов и нереализованной злости. Это ощущение вызывает облегченный вздох, становится словно легче дышать, и Хакс поднимает голову, всматриваясь в лицо Кайло. Тот тоже смотрит на него, думает о том же, вбивается сильнее, вырывая хриплые звуки из горла Хакса.  
Такой привычный Рен нравится куда больше, чем неуравновешенный, сражающийся с шипящей Силой внутри себя, как было в тот день на корабле. Этот Рен все также зол и агрессивен, не боится причинить боль, но все равно старается все контролировать. Хакс чувствует, что может, вполне себе может подчинить этого зверя, просто нужно время.  
Мир превращается в калейдоскоп вспышек; они сменяют друг друга, и ощущение реальности испаряется, превращается в единую систему, где потоком льются даже не мысли, а слова, обрывки невысказанных фраз.  
\- Поверить не могу, - вдруг произносит Хакс на грани слышимости.  
Непонятно, что он имеет ввиду: его лицо не выражает, кажется, никаких эмоций, он смотрит на Кайло Рена прямым взглядом, почти с насмешкой.  
Кайло с силой сжимает его бедра, натягивает на себя, игнорируя болезненный вскрик. Хакс смотрит на него и безумно ухмыляется. Протягивает руку, кладет ладонь на шею Рена и притягивает ближе.  
\- Ты все еще сомневаешься, - шепчет генерал.  
В общем потоке мыслей появляется вдруг Хан Соло; уже не разберешь, кто из них двоих о нем сейчас подумал.  
На шее Хакса появляется хватка ментальных пальцев, и только это сдерживает его, чтобы не сказать вслух: "Я скучал по этим ощущениям". Впрочем, Кайло знает.  
Он двигается быстро и грубо, тянет генерала за волосы, слышит, как водит его голову по паркету. Хакс сам хватает Рена за руку и берет три пальца в рот, старательно облизывает, крепко сжимая кисть.  
\- Ты все сделал правильно, - он говорит, вынимая пальцы на несколько секунд, глядит Кайло в глаза и с наслаждением наблюдает за тем, как они медленно, но верно меняют оттенок – на этот раз мутно-желтый.  
Кайло почти рычит, когда кончает, но не отводит взгляда; Хакс больно прикусывает ему пальцы, мстительно, и протяжно стонет, когда Рен толкается особенно сильно и глубоко.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - говорит Кайло и, наконец, убирается из его головы. Хакс облегченно выдыхает.  
Мышцы болят, затылок отдает тупой ухающей мигренью. В горле пересохло и страшно хочется помыться. С Кайло Реном сложно чувствовать себя кем-то еще, кроме как животным, состоящим на сто процентов из врожденных инстинктов.  
Кайло сидит на полу, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая собственные руки. Хакс садится на полу и беззлобно тычет его ногой в плечо.  
\- Эй. Твоя рана.  
Бок у Рена почти весь красный, кровь выступает за повязку, и генерал брезгливо трогает кончиками пальцев горячую кожу. Это выдергивает Кайло из транса; он шипит от боли, грубо убирает его руку. Когда они с Хаксом встречаются взглядами, то глаза Кайло Рена темно-янтарные.  
Хакс не может отказать себе в улыбке. Он доволен собой, доволен Кайло, они ведь оба знают, что эта его сторона только начала проявлять себя.  
\- Ты можешь стать великим воином, - говорит генерал вполголоса, подвигаясь к нему ближе. Кайло смотрит с интересом, с брезгливостью, с чем-то еще очень, но неизменно раздраженно.  
Он позволяет Хаксу запустить себе пальцы в волосы и несильно потянуть.  
\- Тебя питает ненависть, - Хакс садится совсем рядом на полу, с азартом разглядывает лицо и шрам Кайло Рена, водит носом по линии скул. – Я помогу тебе.  
Волосы у него тоже растрепаны, не застегнуты штаны, и не посчастливится тому, кто заглянет в тренировочный зал сейчас.  
\- Ты можешь стать еще сильнее, чем сейчас, - говорит генерал, глядя на Рена исподлобья, улыбаясь недобро. – Ты лишь не должен сомневаться.  
Когда Хакс отстраняется, ему становится на долю секунды не по себе: Кайло смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, словно это уже совсем другое существо. С темно-янтарными глазами, покрасневшими веками Рен меньше всего похож на человека. Хакс чувствует его дрожь и знает, что это дрожит не он сам, а его Сила. Она растет, и вместе с ней разрастается ненависть, злость, ярость, течет по венам и заставляет голову разрываться от потока энергии.  
Хакс мечтает когда-нибудь подчинить себе это существо.  
Кайло читает эту его мысль и самодовольно усмехается.  
Они оба знают: он больше не сомневается.


End file.
